


The Diogays Club

by LifeisIntriguing



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: The Diogays Club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeisIntriguing/pseuds/LifeisIntriguing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The secret club of the not so secret secret club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Diogays Club

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Diogays Club](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/8423) by RWkorea. 



> I promised this to a couple of people ages ago and I've finally finished the prologue. If you haven't seen The Diogays Club fanart, I suggest looking.
> 
> http://rwkorea.tumblr.com/post/21553432515/sherlock-fanart-diogays-club
> 
> UnBeta'd, thanks for reading!

Everybody who knew of the Diogenes Club, knew Mycroft Holmes was a member. Very few people know of the Diogenes Club, even fewer know of the Diogays Club. Where the Diogenes Club was somewhat respectable and had a silence rule, the Diogays Club took place in the soundproof basement. The Diogays Club permitted noise of any kind that did not clash with another's and permitted anything to go on between any consenting party or parties. It sometimes led to tension between opposition party members being resolved with methods the tabloids could only dream of. The club had a rule: that women and phones are forbidden.

The Holmes brothers were both members of the Diogays Club, it allowed them a certain amount of freedom and to express themselves in ways normally frowned on in public. Jim Moriarty had been a member for a few years before Sherlock and had been most insistent in the addition of a freezer to the basement. 

Mycroft had been most adamant that the addition of "dance lights" must be accompanied by compulsory goggle wearing. However, the goggle wearing had only been taken seriously by members when Sherlock had joined and started dancing with experiments. 

It had been Mycroft's suggestion to bring in both Gregory Lestrade and John Watson. Gregory enjoyed the opportunity to escape from his team, it gave him a chance to relax and slip away from the respected Scotland Yard Officer persona he had to be. He particularly enjoyed the unlimited supply of food and drink the club offered. He also had a wonderful view of the dance floor, most members of the club liked to remove their clothing and wear some of the provided nondescript black pants. Gregory enjoyed the freedom this provided and from the look of it, so did the 3 geniuses he kept company of. 

John enjoyed the chance to relax, mostly he thought, because Sherlock never felt like his responsibility when they were at the club. Also because he got to see Sherlock's scrawny and surprisingly toned body.


End file.
